Wonders and Monsters
by patrickthenobleman
Summary: Post-movie, AU continuity of the films. After defeating Steppenwolf, the heroes begin to explore life in a new age. But with the light they bring darkness rises to meet them. One of their own is overcome by such darkness and now the heroes must unite once more lest their age of heroes become an age of monsters.
1. The New Heroic Age

**Wonders and Monsters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or teams referenced in this story. All belong to DC Comics and their respective creators.**

 **Chapter One: The New Heroic Age**

Returning to work after the battle with Steppenwolf was almost a vacation unto itself, at least for Diana. She was sure it was odd for Clark, having recently returned from the grave. But Bruce was no stranger to weaving conspiracy. He had been able to fabricate enough evidence to say that Clark Kent had faked his death in a long undercover assignment into the alien abductions of late perpetrated by Steppenwolf.  
She had a feeling it had been because Clark had done what neither she nor Bruce had been able to do, find hope in this world. Indeed although both she and Bruce were older than Clark, herself being the oldest member of their 'Justice League', Clark had seemed to find something the two of them hadn't been able to: hope.  
Hope was an easy word to say. It was more difficult to actually find in the world.  
Diana had lost hers with the loss of Steve Trevor, and the disillusionment with mankind she had at the end of their first World War. The second did not help, although she did what she could from behind the scenes. A century of paranoia, suspicion, and the looming threat of nuclear war seemed to only lessen Diana's spirits.  
Bruce had lost his from an early age. The loss of his parents, the seeming futility of his mission to save his city, and the loss of an ally at the hands of his worst enemy had sent Bruce spiraling into rage.  
Clark however, even when the world persecuted him for his alien nature, even if he had faltered in his convictions, had found the hope he needed to see the good in the world and the courage to try and bring it about. It had cost him his life of course, but it had given both her and Bruce the courage they needed to try and seek out and protect the goodness of the world. And indeed it appeared that his courage had inspired the rest of the world. The appearance of their allies, Barry Allen, Victor Stone, and Arthur Curry had been met with less fear and suspicion than Clark had been. Because the world had seen the goodness a man with godlike power could hold. That such power could be held without it corrupting the bearer of that power.  
Clark had once said his alien father, Jor-El would give the people of Earth an ideal to strive towards. And indeed he had, the idea of the 'superhero' as media was referring to those metahumans who chose to use their power for good as she and her allies sought to do.

 _'A new age of heroes indeed,'_ thought Diana as she entered the museum.

"Oh, Diana," said the curator. "I'm glad I caught you so early, I wanted to introduce you to our newest contributor. I think you'll like her."

"I sure I will," said Diana as she followed the man.

He lead her to the loading area where a woman dressed in khakis stood overlooking the unloading of a large crate.

"Miss Diana Prince, allow me to introduce you to Dr. June Moone," said the curator.

The woman turned and smiled at Diana as she extended her hand. Diana took it gladly and returned June's smile.

"Dr. Moone, I've heard quite a bit about you," said Diana.

"All of it good I hope. And please call me June," said June.

"Very well, June," said Diana. "And what have you brought us exactly?"

"I'm glad you asked," said June.

One of the workers who had unloaded the crate handed June a crowbar and the female archeologist quickly began prying open the crate. She appeared to struggle a bit until Diana came over.

"Allow me," she said.

Diana easily opened the crate, allowing the packing material to pour out, revealing an ancient totem, albeit one that seemed too small for the crate. June knelt down and picked up the totem, giving it to the curator.

"The idol of the Incubus," he said. "An incredible find Dr. Moone."

"Thank you sir," said June. "I only wish I could find the sister."

"The Enchantress?" asked Diana.

"Yes, I thought I might be able to find them together but I was wrong," said June. "Do you know the legend?"

"Enough of it," said Diana. "The Enchantress was a sorcerer queen who sided with a great celestial evil along with her brother. Her followers turned on her and with the aid of a powerful wizard she and her brother were destroyed, their essence sealed forever."

June flashed Diana a smile, which Diana returned.

"Absolutely wonderful Doctor Moone," said the curator. "And you should be glad to know Diana is one of our best restorers. She'll make this latest wonder of yours a true beauty. As if it had never aged at all."

The man then went off to personally deliver the totem to Diana's department, leaving Diana and June alone.

"He's a flatter," said Diana.

"I'm sure it's all deserved," said June. "I think I have seen your work before though. You've done primarily Greek and Roman restorations right?"

"I have been known to branch out," said Diana. "It is a wonderful find."

"Thank you," said June. "You know most people get frightened by the stories of Enchantress and Incubus, even when talking about them. Perhaps all this...metahuman business is getting people a little superstitious. Especially after seeing Superman rise from the grave."

"I doubt he's a zombie," said Diana.

"Still it's kind of unnerving isn't it?" asked June. "All these people with powers. Makes you think the Enchantress might actually have been real. Frightening notion isn't it?"

"Perhaps, but these metahumans appear to be trying to do good in the world," said Diana. "I don't think something as terrible as the Enchantress could thrive in this world. The old gods are dead."

"And these metahumans are the new gods?" asked June coyly.

"I wouldn't go that far," said Diana with a light chuckle. "I like to think of it as a new Heroic Age."

"Hesiod would be proud," said June.

"You're familiar with Hesiod's Ages of Man?" asked Diana.

"I've always been a fan of the classics," said June.

Diana couldn't help but chuckle. She gave June a quick look over, becoming slightly fixed on her dark green eyes, before breaking away.

"I'm going to be in the city for a while," said June. "I rarely get to visit Paris. Know where a young woman might get a decent bite in town?"

"A few places," said Diana.

"And perhaps where I can find interesting company?" asked June, with an impish smile.

"That can be easily arranged," said Diana.

* * *

In Gotham City, Bruce looked over the records of the recently escaped Lex Luthor from Arkham Asylum. With him, as always, was his ever faithful Alfred, but also the recently resurrected Clark Kent.

"Much of Luthor's assents had been frozen but I wouldn't be surprised if he had a contingency for that," said Bruce. "Enough to smuggle himself out of Arkham and as far as I can tell out of the country."

"He hasn't gone after my mother," said Clark. "And I don't think he will. I'm keeping an ear out for her this time."

"If it helps I made sure to include WayneTech security for her house," said Bruce.

"It does," said Clark.

Clark thought back to the time when Bruce had nearly been the one to take his life.

"I never said this before but...thank you," said Clark. "For saving her."

Bruce paused from his work and turned to Clark.

"It was nothing," he said.

Clark knew what Bruce meant. He had looked around, once he realized the incredible coincidence of their mothers and their shared name. Of how Bruce's own mother had died when he was just a boy.  
Clark doubted the meager fact that their mother's had the same name meant too much. But for Bruce, whose mother's name was the last word of his dying father, it must have triggered him fiercely. Bringing him back to that night all those years ago when he was helpless to save his mother, his Martha. The misery, the misplaced guilt of the incident, that was what had shaped Bruce into the man he was now, to the man he had almost lost to a terrible anger that night he held Clark down with the intent to kill.  
When he heard how another mother, another Martha, was in grave danger, Clark believed the same fear from that night came back to Bruce and inadvertently saved his life. The fear to shock him out of his anger and the guilt to give him the drive to rescue Clark's mother, perhaps the closest he could ever come to redeeming himself for the weakness of his youth.  
Redemption, that was another thing. Bruce as he was now was a different man than when Clark had initially met him. The anger and the sadness that pushed him to horrid acts of violence, had died down. Looking around the 'Batcave', as their mutual friend Barry Allen had called it, Clark noticed the burned and vandalized remains of a uniform. A former partner he had deduced. One killed by the criminal known as the Joker. Clark wondered, was it then that Bruce began to become more violent with the criminal element of the city. If that was the day Bruce stopped believing in hope. Stopped believing in the goodness of humanity. Stopped believing in the idea that the Batman could be a force to bring Gotham out of the darkness it drowned in.  
Rescuing his mother that night, Clark believed Bruce had felt like he must have when he first came up with the idea of Batman. That it was meant to do more than just punish criminals, but to save the victims of those crimes from suffering the same fate as his own parents. That and Clark's own following sacrfice against that monster Luthor created, perhaps gave Bruce new hope that there was goodness in the world and that it needed to be fought for. That the light must be coveted just as much as the darkness must be dispersed. Clark had learned that lesson himself before his 'death', still odd to think back to his own death.  
Hope is represented by more than just actions. And it cannot be represented if one does not have hope within themselves. Clark had almost lost that, so consumed with the fear his power did more harm than good. So bogged down by the fear and anger he was inspiring in the people of the world. It wasn't until he recalled the love he had for Lois Lane and his mother, the love the gave him, despite whatever chaos or misery the world could throw at him their love was ever consistent. More indestructible than even he was. A singular light in a dark world. A calm in the center of the storm. From there he would draw his strength as if there was a sun inside his own chest. From there he would draw his hope against the evils of the world.  
Bruce has lost that, but Clark hoped he had now begun to find it again. To form a new family for himself with Clark, Diana, and the new heroes who now stood out in the world. Stood out and were looked at with awe at the feats they did, rather than fear. They were being called 'super' heroes as if in honor of his alter ego 'Superman'. Although if what Bruce had told him about Diana was true, they should all probably be referred to as Wonders in honor of her alter ego.  
Clark's inner musings were interrupted by a peculiar police banner.

"Is grave robbery common in Gotham?" asked Clark.

Bruce turned, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing's common in Gotham," said Bruce. "Hearing something?"

"A broken in mausoleum in Gotham Cemetery," said Clark, redirecting what he heard with his superhuman hearing. "A body is missing. One Cyrus Gold."

* * *

Dinner had been wonderful and for some reason Diana was compelled to bring June to her apartment. She wasn't one for dating in this current century, but she was feeling so good about June. She brought her home and as soon as she sat down to remove her shoes, June had actually knelt down to do it for her. As soon as she had taken Diana's shoes off June took her right foot and began massaging it. Then without warning she took her tongue to Diana's toes. She then began to trace her tongue all along Diana's foot. Then up to her leg and to her womanhood.  
Diana had suddenly found herself being overcome with lustful desires. The two women then began to tear the clothes off of one another.  
Normally Diana would attempt to restrain herself, lest her great demigod strength break whomever she took to bed, but her reason had left her. She ravaged June with mad passions, who likewise matched Diana's efforts. They continued this until Diana had actually found herself becoming tired, something fairly unusual for someone of her stamina.  
She fell asleep, a light smile of content on her face. June looked down at Diana, running her hand along Diana's sculpted body, and as she stared down at the nude from before her a devilish grin crossed her face and her eyes began to glow an unearthly green.

 **Author's Note:** **I'm saying this right now, I like the DCEU and I consider a number of their films to be among my personal favorites. I believe the four movies _Man of Steel, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Wonder Woman,_ and _Justice League_ to be all part of one narrative about the birth of the ideal of the superhero. Of course I've left _Suicide Squad_ off this lists because in truth it is the weakest film. As such this story takes place in a timeline wherein the events of _Suicide Squad_ never happened.  
I'm not looking to change minds or debate my philosophy. I merely want to tell a story I'd like to tell and let it speak for itself. Thus I present a superhero thriller for Halloween, full of witches and other monsters down the line. I hope you all enjoy, please leave a lengthy review to let me know what you think of this humble introduction, any ideas you may wish to pitch me, and what you expect to see in the future. **


	2. Seduction of the Mighty

**Chapter Two: Seduction of the Mighty.**

Diana woke up feeling unusually drained. She looked over her nude body and found the equally naked June Moone sleeping with her arms around her, and she recalled the previous night.  
Of course that didn't explain why she was feeling exhausted. While of course she hadn't taken anyone to bed in a considerably long time, she was more than human, her stamina was almost rival of Atlas. It's not like one night of admittedly great sex would drain her of her strength.

"Good morning," said June, waking up.

She placed a kiss on Diana's lips and then more along her shoulder.

"Good morning," Diana purred.

"You still sound tired," said June. "Not a morning person?"

"I guess not," said Diana.

"I think I know just the thing to pick you up," said June. "Get in the tub but don't fill it, I'll be in shortly."

Giggling Diana moved out of the bed. She briefly stumbled but caught her self, her legs feeling unusually weak. June came over and steadied her, once more allowing her hands the opportunity to run over Diana's toned body.

"Don't worry, you'll be freshened up wonderfully by the time I'm done," said June. "Trust me."

Diana smiled and then walked to the bathroom. She briefly stopped before the tub, noticing her reflection in the mirror, and noticed several scratch marks along her back. Even among her fellow Amazons, the various lovers she had there, none had been quite strong enough as to scrape her flesh in such a way.

 _'Trust me,'_ June's voice echoed in her mind.

Diana than sat nude in the tub a slight vacant expression on her face. She could feel something in her mind telling her to move, to flee, but once the door opened these thoughts vanished. Diana looked up to see June, carrying several jars of milk.

"Nothing like a nice milk bath to rejuvenate the flesh," said June.

"I can't remember the last time I had a milk bath," said Diana.

"I promise to make this one more memorable," said June. "Now, relax."

Diana did so and sat back as June began to poor the milk into the tub. Diana closed her eyes, thus did not notice how the milk was black instead of white.

* * *

As fate would have it the grave of Cyrus Gold was located in the Arkham Asylum Cemetery. Two investigations for the price of one.

"A mental asylum with its own graveyard?" asked Clark. "That's not foreboding at all. Should we even be surprised there's a body missing?"

"With Arkham, you learn not to be surprised by anything," said Bruce.

They were both in their 'work clothes' and thanks a one handed guard that seemed to have an arrangement with Bruce's alter ego, the Batman, and managed to let the two of them in without much fuss.

"There are more empty graves," said Clark, looking over the graveyard with his x-ray vision. "You don't think one of the doctors could be doing it?"

"I wouldn't rule it out," said Bruce.

"Maybe we should call the GCPD, put out an A.P.B on Dracula and the Wolf-Man just in case," said Clark.

"I have silver bullets in the cave and a garlic based nerve gas in reserve for them," said Bruce.

"I was joking," said Clark.

"I know," said Bruce.

"You weren't were you?" asked Clark.

Bruce looked up from his work on the crime scene to see the expression on Clark's face.

"We work with a speedster, a cyborg, a man from Atlantis, and an actual Greek demigoddess, and you're an alien who just came back from the dead," said Bruce. "Vampires wouldn't be such a stretch. Or werewolves."

"Perhaps, I mean once I heard something about a swamp monster in my travels so I guess anything's possible now," said Clark. "I guess I'm just a little spooked by this place."

"You've taken down two alien giants and you're spooked by Arkham? Only natural," said Bruce.

"Maybe it's the name," said Clark. "Arkham Asylum, reminds me of Lovecraft's stories. The town named Arkham, all the indescribable horrors, the sheer hopelessness. I could never stand those stories."

"Lovecraft was a piece of work," said Bruce. "I have all the stories. I disagree about only one thing of Lovecraft's work. I think we do matter. That we can fight the horrors that exist out there."

Bruce and Clark stood in the mausoleum in silence. Bruce continued his detailed work while Clark looked in with his enhanced visions, looking for clues. He then noticed something on the ground that seemed out of place.  
A small strand of green hair.

* * *

The bath had seemed to do wonders for Diana. She returned to work and began restoring June's discovery. By the time she had left the museum Diana immediately felt the desire to find June again.  
Her desires were throbbing with in her. The need to feel June's hands over her body again clouded her mind.  
Once she found June, waiting for her in her apartment, and Diana immediately removed her clothing to make love to June.

"I've never felt like this," sighed Diana, lying on the bed with June giving a massage over her backside.

"I'm glad," said June. "You're a goddess."

"Not exactly," said Diana.

"Close enough," said June.

"Then what are you?" asked Diana, as June began moving her hands lower and lower down her back.

"I'm just oh so wicked," said June as she lowered her head and her hands to Diana's posterior.

Diana gasped as she suddenly felt June's tongue graze over her lower body. Feeling it worm into every downward part of her sent Diana's mind reeling in pleasure. She even felt June bite down and begin to add suction. The pain and pleasure mixed so well in her mind Diana was unable to question how she could be bitten.

* * *

At the museum a guard sprawled on the floor laughing insanely. As he did this a pale figure in a purple coat looked down with a large smile on his face. His red-rimmed lips revealing silver teeth.

"Now now, I know you're French but don't go losing your head over little old me," said the pale man.

The pale man then walked over to what the man had been guarding, the statue of the Incubus.

"Viva la France," said the Pale Man as he broke open the statue, a dark mist coming from the statue.

The pale man, known in America as the Joker, inhaled deeply and smiled once more as his eyes began to glow an unearthly orange.

* * *

Diana woke and she carefully crawled out of the bed without disturbing June. She felt weak as she did before. She crawled to the fireplace and weakly began to set a fire as a means to warm her from the unnatural cold she felt.  
It was more than just her mere nudity that caused the cold, or the crisp October air. There was something just so unnatural about how she was feeling. In over one hundred years since arriving in Man's World she had never felt sick.  
As the fire began to grow, Diana sighed as some warmth came into the room.

"Diana," a voice called lightly.

Diana looked around and saw that June was still asleep and aside from her there was no one else.

"Diana," the voice called again.

It was then Diana recalled the voice.

"Mother?" asked Diana.

"Diana," her mother, Queen Hippolyta's voice said.

Diana followed and looked into the fire to see the image of her mother the Queen of the Amazons. Her face looked so distraught, so frightened.

"Mother?" asked Diana, still not sure if she believed what she saw.

"Diana...what have you done?" Hippolyta asked.

Before Diana could respond the images in the fire changed. She saw the once lush green fields and clean marble structures of Themyscira made black and dirty with the influence of industry. She saw large, ugly factories spilling polluted runoff into the once clear waters of the island, and large smokestacks expelling collums of smoke into the sky.  
Worst of all she beheld her sisters, the proud warrior race of the Amazons, shuffle towards the factory, all bound in chains and dressed in rags. They were herded towards the factory, whipped like dogs by men in dark uniforms.

"No," Diana whispered.

"What have you done?" cried the voice of Hippolyta, her image once again appearing in the flame.

This time however Hippolyta had been stripped of her regal splendor. Her armor had been forcibly removed, her flesh whipped, her locks sheered to the skull, and she was nailed to a large wooden stake where at the bottom men were placing dried twigs and hay and splashing oil over the base and over the queen.

"You have betrayed us," cried Hippolyta, as the stake was ignited and flame quickly began to spread over the queen.

"No...mother..."

"You exposed us to the outside world," cried Hippolyta, her flesh burning away in the fires. "You have condemned us all!"

"No!"

"TRAITOR!" her mother's scorched skeleton cried out as the flames appeared to burst from the fireplace.

Diana fell back, her weakness overcoming her, while on the bed June looked down at Diana's frightened and feverish form, and smiled.


	3. City of Darkness

**Chapter Three: City of Darkness.  
**

Bruce's files on the Joker filled the screen of his computer. Clark looked over all the information, speed reading being one of his many talents, and the information he read off was both disturbing and just plain weird.

"Did he really make fish with smiles?" asked Clark.

"Yup," said Bruce.

"So he can do this, smiling fish thing one day, and then go straight to attempted infanticide the next day?" asked Clark. "How do you fight something like that?"

"With my hands," said Bruce.

"So what could he want with a bunch of dead bodies?" asked Clark. "What can he get out of grave-robbery?"

"First rule with Joker, don't look for logic," said Bruce. "Best guess, giant jack-in-the box traps using the corpses as the jacks and they'd most likely be filled with C4."

"Seriously?" asked Clark.

"Most likely," said Bruce.

Clark looked over the information of the crime scene and though of Barry Allen, the speedster whom the media had dubbed 'The Flash' and how he had just begun in the Central City CSI lab.

"Think you should ask Barry to look this over? Could give him something to cut his teeth on?" suggested Clark.

"He's still a rookie," said Bruce. "It's not a good idea to send a rookie against the Joker."

Clark looked once more at the display of the burned suit and understood Bruce's reluctance.

"What about Diana? I thought she was going to be sticking around while you fixed up the manor?" asked Clark.

"Diana had to go back to work," said Bruce. "New exhibit coming in. These people have lives of their own."

"Better than not having lives at all," said Clark.

"You're not going to let that go are you?" asked Bruce.

"Not for a while," said Clark. "Still why not give her a call? She could help if this is something big."

"If it's something big," said Bruce.

"Do you think it might be big?" asked Clark.

"Luthor escapes from Arkham, bodies stolen from the Arkham cemetery not long after with evidence implicating the Joker," said Bruce. "Given what we know of Luthor and how he uses corpses, could be big especially if Joker is involved."

"Likelihood?" asked Clark.

"At least 10% possibility," said Bruce.

"Only 10%?" asked Clark. "What's the other 90%?"

"Every other possibility," said Bruce. "Doctors stealing the bodies to sell, Joker working independently, potential plant of evidence form some other criminal, all kinds of possibilities."

* * *

The infamous catacombs of Paris, where centuries of poor persons had been buried en mass. The perfect place to hide the new corpses. One shipped over seas in heavily sealed boxes.  
Over seeing the placement of the bodies a man with round glasses and a beard, stroked said beard in thought and anticipation.  
The bodies had been delivered and the equipment was safe at the harbor. With his 'partners' the experiment would soon begin. Once the power source had been made effectively ready.

* * *

June had taken Diana out for the day, saying that the crisp October air might help her.

"I honestly don't get sick so easily," said Diana.

"Happens to us all," said June. "We're only human after all."

"In a way I suppose," said Diana.

"Would you like to go to a doctor?" asked June.

"No, I heal quickly," said Diana. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

The two walked in a park, arms interlinked, and Diana felt an odd sense of nostalgia. She recalled how she would often travel across Europe in a listless nature after the end of the Great War. She couldn't truly stay in London, too many memories. But she came to greatly love and admire France. When the second war broke out, although she did not done her armor as she had done with the first, she none the less made efforts to covertly combat occupation by the Nazis.  
She couldn't bring herself to then done her armor again. The evil that rose then was greater than what had been in the first world war. But unlike then, this was an all too human evil. It needed no fallen god to stoke the flames. The fact that it was the ideals of a human being, one human man who had managed to get so many others to adopt his ideals had frightened her.  
It helped her believe that no matter what she could do, no matter what any hero could do, the ability to choose evil was a foe they could never defeat. Hitler was such a great symbol of evil, it felt as if there could be nothing to truly counter it.  
Though still, she did whatever she could for the resistance. She acted as protection for resistance smugglers against Nazi investigators. Keeping incognito in those days was easier than doing such feats could be now.

"Feeling better?" asked June.

"A little I suppose," said Diana.

As the two walked along the park Diana's enhanced hearing picked up the mutterings of a couple reading the morning news. She picked up muttering about a murder at the museum.  
Diana was about to turn when suddenly she began to feel dizzy.

"Oh, careful," June cooed carefully.

She led Diana to a bench and stroked her face.

"You shouldn't worry," she said. "You're not well. Sit back, trust me, I'll take care of you."

* * *

Returning to work at the _Daily Planet_ hadn't been entirely easy for Clark. Luckily he had been able to wow readers with the story of how Clark Kent had faked his death to investigate not only Luthor but the alien abductions that followed the death of Superman.  
Between that and the piece Lois wrote on the actual resurrection of Superman and the birth of the Justice League, readership boomed and things began to change. Whereas once people had looked to Superman with fear and suspicion they now looked at him in awe and wonder.  
The miracle of resurrection, as well as the impactful image of his sacrifice, had made him a symbol as his father, Jor-El had said. Made him an ideal. It was odd for Clark, never having been comfortable as Superman before he died, to suddenly find the suit more comfortable now. Perhaps it was because he had at last managed to find something he didn't have before.  
He had been so caught up in the turmoil of trying to use his powers for good, of the potential consequences and chaos that followed via Luthor's machinations, he lost sight of what he had been meant to stand for: hope. He didn't have any in him, the natural darkness of the world weighing him down as it had weighed down Diana and Bruce before him.  
But it was the wisdom of his earth father, Jonathan Kent, that rang true that night when Doomsday rampaged. When he looked into Lois's eyes that night before he charged out to meet his destiny, he realized the truth. Lois and his mother, the two people he loved most in the world. So long as they were there in the world he could endure all they slings and arrows the evils of the world could throw at him. That there was a clam island in the center of the never ending hurricane of global turmoil.

"Hey, Clark," said Lois, coming up to his desk, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I did some checking when you told me about what was going on in Gotham," said Lois. "I did some digging and I managed to find this from our Paris branch."

Lois handed Clark her phone which was turned to a digital article of a murder in Paris. A museum guard had been found dead with a smile on his face and a priceless artifact had been destroyed. Clark also noticed that it was the same museum Diana worked at.  
Clark thanked Lois and immediately dialed for Bruce's number.

 _"Wayne residence,"_ said Alfred, picking up the phone.

"Alfred, it's Clark tell Bruce to look into activities in Paris if he hasn't considered it already," said Clark. "Our Paris office just did a piece over a murder in Diana's museum."

 _"I shall let him know at once master Kent,"_ said Alfred. _"Would you like master Bruce to call you back later?"_

"No, I'm sure Bruce will call if its serious," said Clark. "Besides if anything he can tell Diana if she doesn't know already."

* * *

Diana seemed to be feeling better. A little more color had come into her face and she seemed to manage walking better without needing June for support. The two of them walked in the streets and partook in ice cream from a street vendor.  
As the two women left with their respective cones Diana couldn't help but notice a small boy follow a dropped coin to a storm drain. Breaking off from June, she quickly caught up with the boy and gave him a coin to make up for the one he lost and sent him on his way.  
Diana then looked down at the storm drain and for a fraction of a second she thought she saw a pale skinned man flashing a bright red smile to her. She blinked and then June filled her vision and immediately pressed her lips against Diana's.  
The scent of June's perfume filled Diana's nostrils and thoughts of the pale man left Diana's mind.  
Once June broke off the kiss she led Diana further down the road.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Diana, playfully but still sounding fairly weak.

"I have a doctor who might be able to help you," said June. "I think you'll like her. She always bring smiles."

Before Diana could speak again her phone began to ring. She went for her phone but June caught her hand. She licked Diana's fingertips and caught her eyes.

"It can wait," said June. "You're not well. They can call you later."

"Yes," Diana said, feeling tired again. "They can call me later. Who...who are you taking me to see?"

"My friend, Harleen," said June.

* * *

Bruce once more got Diana's voice mail.

"How ironic, after all the years of dismissing the calls of eligible young ladies you are finally on the other end of it all Master Wayne," said Alfred, not at all hiding his amusement.

"Diana knows about my history with the Joker," said Bruce. "She'd have called me once she knew he was in Paris."

"Surely Ms. Prince would be able one even as mad as the Joker," said Alfred. "She's fought the God of War himself."

"Yeah, but the Joker's a devil," said Bruce.

"Yes sir," said Alfred. "As we know all too well."

Bruce tried again to reach Diana's phone but once more got voice mail. Bruce stroked his chin and then recalled the artifact that had been reported destroyed. He then looked into all data pertaining to the artifact.  
The statue of the Incubus, brother to Succubus later called Enchantress, imprisoned for aiding a celestial evil that had come from the heavens with an army of demons.

"Alfred call Clark," said Bruce. "Tell him this might be big."

* * *

Diana was laid on a couch as Doctor Harleen Quinzel looked her over. She was an attractive woman with blonde hair and indeed she had an impressive smile.

"Well I've got to say Miss Prince, aside from the symptoms you've described, you are in terrific shape," said Dr. Quinzel. "Although I believe you should consider that the illness you've been experiencing might be of a psychological nature."

"Psychological?" asked Diana.

"Well you told Ms. Moone that you had a rather vivid nightmare the previous night," said Quinzel. "You also said you started to feel ill after you began your sexual relationship with Ms. Moone. Tell me Ms. Prince, were you a virgin before then?"

"No," said Diana. "I've...had sex before. It's...been a while though."

"Really?" said Quinzel. "Just how long exactly?"

"Let's just say it felt like a hundred years," said Diana, with a light chuckle.

"And did your previous sexual relationship satisfy you?" asked Quinzel.

"Yes," said Diana.

"Then why didn't you continue it?" asked Quinzel. "Bad break up?"

"He...he died," said Diana.

"Oh," said Quinzel, writing in her note book. "So you've had no relations since then?"

"Not many," said Diana.

"Was your previous lover's death of a violent nature?" asked Quinzel.

"Yes," said Diana.

"Then is it possible that your return to sexual activities is bringing up memories of the violent death of your previous lover?" asked Quinzel.

"No...I...I'm not sure," said Diana.

"Well, perhaps if you were willing to go into these dreams you had then I could better understand your situation," said Quinzel.

"I don't think that would be necessary," said Diana. "Thank you for your time Dr. Quinzel but..."

Diana mind began aching again, images of recent days passing through. The milk bath June had given her now appeared to be of black sludge instead of milk. The news of the incident at the museum. The clown in the sewers.  
Dr. Quinzel's name even brought back memories. Memories of Bruce's stories of his enemies. The name Harleen Quinzel was the true name of one of his enemies.

"Harley Quinn!" yelled Diana.

Quinzel smiled as Diana rose from the couch, her old strength coming back if only for a little bit. She leaped with the speed of a cheetah and grabbed Quinzel by the throat.

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked forcefully.

"Trapping a foolish Amazon," said a voice from behind her.

Diana turned and saw June Moone, now appearing dressed in a dirty loincloth, black mud, a crescent moon crown, and radiating dark magic.

"Enchantress," said Diana, her mind coming back to her, realizing how the past few days had been like going through a fog.

"Yes," hissed the witch.

She pounced on Diana, forcing her to drop Quinn, and pinned her to the ground. Diana struggled to throw the witch off of her but found her strength fleeting.

"You...what have you done to me?" asked Diana.

"Your power...has been a wonderful gift my darling," said Enchantress, ending with a lick over Diana's face.

Quinn knelt down, holding a syringe, and smiling down at Diana.

"Good night, sweet princess," said Quinn, injecting Diana.

Suddenly Diana began to laugh uncontrollably as tears rolled down her eyes.

* * *

What had once been the ancestral home of the Wayne family had been greatly repurposed following the battle with Steppenwolf. Bruce had rebuilt his old dilapidated family manor as a great hall of justice. A meeting place for the newly christened Justice League, all of whom had gathered at the call of the Batman.

"Thank you for coming," said Bruce. "I realize this is sudden and you all have work of your own that needs your attention."

"It's cool, things are pretty slow in Central City," said Barry Allen, the Flash.

"Was that a pun?" asked Arthur Curry, the Aquaman.

"Maybe," said Barry.

"Weak man, weak," said Victor Stone, the Cyborg, shaking his half metal head.

"Listen is this going to take long?" asked Arthur. "I kind of got some family issues that could wind up with all of us getting more beachfront property than we expected for."

"This very well might be," said Bruce, followed by Clark.

The five men all sat at the round table, honoring the Arthurian tradition, and the other three noticed a missing member.

"Where's Diana?" asked Arthur.

"That's why I called," said Bruce. "I haven't been able to get in contact with her after I found a clue that one of my enemies, the Joker, is operating in Paris."

"Maybe she's already looking into it," said Barry. "I mean Diana's pretty damn tough. I'm sure she's okay."

"I know," said Bruce. "But there's something else. A body found at Diana's museum, the M.O fits the Joker, but what's most disturbing is the artifact found destroyed at the scene."

"Destroyed?" asked Arthur. "Why not just steal it?"

"Because this artifact, the statue of the Incubus, was a prison according to legend," said Bruce.

"A prison? For what?" asked Clark.

"Like I said, the Incubus, a demon that walked the earth centuries ago and sided with Steppenwolf when he invaded," said Bruce. "According to legend his sister, Succubus, later called Enchantress, for siding with Steppenwolf had been sealed away for their crimes."

"Let me guess, some idiot archeologist found where they were sealed and now we're possibly looking at some bullshit horror movie premise right?" asked Arthur.

"Kind of," said Bruce.

"Damn, we're in a cliche," said Arthur.

"A very serious cliche if Bruce is right," said Clark. "One Diana may be at the center of. And if she's not answering Bruce's call she might need a hand."

"Don't you think this might all be premature?" asked Victor. "This still might wind up being a wild goose chase."

"Possibly," said Bruce. "But I'd rather be safe than sorry. And according to the legend the physical forms of Enchantress and Incubus had been destroyed so now they only exist as inhuman entities hoping to latch onto human bodies. I don't want to imagine a demon possessed Joker."

"From what I've heard of the guy he doesn't sound like a soul worth saving," said Arthur.

"I'm actually more worried about the demon than the Joker," said Bruce. "Any entity that would try making his mind home is worthy of my pity."

* * *

Diana had laughed herself into unconsciousness and the forced smile eventually fell. This worked well for Enchantress and Harley Quinn as they dressed Diana in rags and dragged her into the sewers of Paris.  
Beneath the great City of Lights was an extensive history of catacombs which had made convenient places of burial for the dead. Through the sewers the villains had managed to drag the unconscious hero into an underground chamber worthy of the Phantom of old in which several dead bodies in strong glass caskets filled with chemicals.  
Beyond the caskets was a mound of corpses in which a tall pale figure sat, his bones protruding out of his fingers and back, his face elongated in a monstrous appearance, making the large grin showing his iron teeth all the more uncanny.

"Puddin', I'm home," said Harley.

From his place on the throne of corpses the pale man, the Joker, stood with unnatural height, his eyes glowing a bright orange.

"Have a fun girl's night out Harley?" asked the Joker, cackling delightfully.

Enchantress scowled at the Joker, the host of her brother Incubus, but for some reason her brother's personality had not taken over. This mortal, the Joker's mind, seemed to be something even one as ancient as Incubus could not control. As much as she wished she could interfere with this bizarre happening, she could do nothing, yet.

"She is ours now," said Enchantress. "Is the professor ready?"

"Quite ready," said another man entering the chamber.

He stood tall in a white lab coat, his arms behind his hands and his round glasses capturing the images of the two evil women in them before focusing on their captive.

"Is she still viable?" asked the man.

"All the power I have taken from her is but a fraction," said Enchantress. "Her true reserves are more than enough to suit our goals."

"And can you ensure that she won't be a problem?" asked the man.

"We merely need her body," said Enchantress. "Her mind can be held in bonds."

"I can help with that," said Harley in a bubbly manner.

"Then let us begin," said the man. "I have found a more suitable location for us to base our operations. One most fitting."

"I'm sure your judgement is sound, Professor Strange," said Enchantress.


	4. Paris Under Plague

**Chapter Four: Paris Under Plague.**

The Princess of the Amazons awoke in a bag, her hands bound tightly, and being jostled by what felt like tiny hands. The bag opened partially to allow her to see she was in some kind of dingy shack being taken to a tube.

"What is the meaning of this?" she cried.

The figures carrying her appeared to be the size of children although they looked anything but human. They ignored her pleas and her struggles as the brought her closer and closer to the tube.

"I demand you stop this at once or else," Diana roared as she was shoved in the tube.

She became stuck for a moment, given the narrow nature of the tube, and she felt those horrid little trolls push and poke at her backside in an attempt to force her down. Diana attempted to use her demigod strength as a means of breaking her bonds and from the tube but to no avail. Eventually the pushing of the little monsters had worked and Diana slid down the tube.  
Needless to say it was an uncomfortable journey, and the end wasn't much better. Bursting forth from the other end Diana found herself in free fall until she landed on her back upon a wheel-like object.  
Groaning in pain Diana straightened herself as best as she could, raising her bound hands above her. She looked around at the neon lit room, appearing as some grim casino merged with a torture chamber.  
The sound of dice filled Diana's ears as indeed a pair were flung against her body.

"What the..."

"Well, well, well," said a feminine voice. "What have we here?"

Diana looked up and saw Harley Quinn standing above her. She wore the dress of a classical jester, with what almost looked like bugs crawling beneath her suit, bursting from the seems.

"Wonder Woman eh? Oh I'm really scared," Quinn laughed, leaning down over Diana, several bugs hitting Diana's face. "So you're the one all the fuss is about."

Quinn leaped off the wheel, the neon lights glowing brighter in the area. Quinn then proceeded to dance around Diana, continuing to mock her and insult her age. She would spin Diana on the wheel she had landed on and grab her by the thin white cloth Diana had been dressed in to bring her close and lick her mockingly.  
With strength greater than she should have been capable of Quinn then picked up Diana, danced her around briefly before throwing her to the ground.

"Release me now or face the dire consequences Quinn," roared Diana as three slot machines made in the fashion of gunslingers bore down on her, readying their firearm slots, loaded with real bullets.

Before the bullets could strike Diana, Quinn pulled her out of the way before spinning her around.

"Oh Wondey, you're funny, I'm laughing. You're just too much," laughed Quinn, kicking Diana to the ground and leaning over her. "Now with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff."

"What are you going to do?" asked Diana.

"I'm going to do the very best I can," said Quinn.

Quinn laughed in Diana's face as the floor began to move, or at least that's what it felt like to Diana. The mad woman continued on about how she loved to gamble and that she'd gladly play a game with Diana's life up for bet.

"Release me fast or you will answer for this heinous act," Diana roared as her bound hands were placed on a hook and she was raised off the ground.

"Oh sister, you're joking, you put me in a spin, you aren't comprehending the position that you're in," laughed Quinn, operating the machine lifting Diana off the ground. "It's hopeless, you're finished, you haven't got a prayer. It's hopeless, you're finished, you haven't got a prayer. Because you're in my fantasy now, and you ain't going nowhere."

Harley drew her close face to Diana's with that last sentence, and laughed evilly.

* * *

While Diana believed she was truly suffering the humiliations of being Harley Quinn's captive, the true reality was much worse. Diana, as well as the fiendish operations overseen by Strange and his crew, had been moved to their true location of operation.  
The legendary cathedral of Notre Dame, which Enchantress herself had cleared of visitors and holy men. The foul witch had become greatly empowered by her draining of Diana's strength. Her form had changed. She appeared cleaner, more regal, with a large green circular head dress and a flowing skirt. The unearthly green aura of her magic shone brightly in the church as her captive and cohorts walked in.

"Impressive display my dear," said Strange, as armed men carried in the various class coffins and various other forms of equipment.

The coffins had been placed before the alter which Enchantress hovered before, bringing Diana's body in tow. Her eyes were open and glowing bright orange. As were the eyes of Harley Quinn, walking alongside the monstrously changed Joker.  
Enchantress acknowledged Strange and then went about to her work. She took Diana's body and began using her magic to weave matter into a machine of Strange's design.  
She blew out the great window and formed the machine around Diana, encasing her in a dark green weave of flesh-like bindings at the center of the window. The magic made cables then connected to the various caskets, all as Strange designed.

"Well done my dear," said Strange. "Now we may begin."

Enchantress nodded and from her finger tips dark green tendrils of dark magic struck Diana, causing her body to gasp and seize.

"So much power within this one, but she holds it back," said Enchantress. "Great pain once brought it out. Great grief kept it buried once more. Now it is mine to release."

Enchantress forced her will into Diana's body and the Amazon Princess glowed as lightning surged from her body and along the mystical cables into the glass caskets.  
When the godly lightning from Diana struck the chemicals in which the bodies of Gotham city had been suspended in, violent changes took place. One of the caskets burst open revealing a large pale skinned figure, veins glowing with the unnatural chemical.

"Our first, born on a Monday, like the poem of Solomon Grundy," said Strange, admiring the pale giant.

"Solomon...Grundy," the towering Goliath said. "Born...on...a...Monday."

"And here I thought his first words would be papa," said Joker, placing long deformed arm over the newly christened Solomon Grundy.

As the other caskets opened, Strange smiled as his beautiful Monster Men took their first breaths.

* * *

The carrier, dubbed the _Flying Fox_ , was making top speed to Paris, the remaining members of the Justice League aboard and en route.

"Something's going on," said Superman, using his superhuman hearing. "I'm picking up police sirens and radio chatter."

"Same here," said Cyborg, his cybernetic connection patching into Parisian news. "Something about monsters in Notre Dame."

"I'm guessing it's not Quasimodo throwing a Halloween party," said Aquaman. "And why the heck are you in the ship? Can't you fly?"

"Can't you swim?" countered Superman.

"Can I sell tickets?" laughed Flash.

 _'Diana was right, they are children,'_ thought Batman as he sat at the controls.

"Any reports about Diana, she'd be first response," said Batman.

"So far nothing," said Cyborg.

"Not good," said Batman. "When we get on the ground Clark, Victor, and Arthur start on containment of whatever 'monsters' are on the scene. Barry begin evacuating civilians."

"Are you going to try and find Diana?" asked Superman.

"When we get the situation under control," said Batman. "I'll infiltrate the cathedral while you all cause a disturbance outside. That way we'll get a better understanding of what's going on."

The five men stayed silent for a minute, processing Batman's plan, and acknowledged the points he made. It was like a general detailing plans for an organized strike force going into hostile enemy territory.  
Emergency evacuation and extraction (Flash), armored infantry (Superman, Aquaman, and Cyborg), and infiltration and reconnaissance (Batman).  
Superman had come to learn to respect Batman's strategic mind. He had first hand knowledge of it. How he had planned contingencies for when they had fought, the way he had arranged the battlefield to give him even the slightest edge in his favor. As if it were a game of chess he had somehow managed to rig so that all the opposing pieces fell into his trap.  
Combining that kind of intellect with the power of the team he had assembled and Superman believed he'd have had all of Gotham under control. That was if Batman didn't prove to respect the lives of the members of the League and their own struggles.  
When he originally went after Bruce, Clark had believed the Batman to be a symbol of oppression for the people of Gotham. That he wasn't a Dark Knight but a Dark Lord who held control of the police and abused the power his wealth and such connections afforded to mercilessly press his boot against the throats of the poor of Gotham. The people who were left with no choice but to turn to crime as a means to sustain themselves. The people he had spoken to when he had investigated.

"If what we're going up against is able to put Diana out of commission what are our odds?" asked Superman.

"You don't want to know and Vic don't tell him," said Batman.

"Hey, I'm no C3-PO," laughed Cyborg.

"Well, I'm definitely Han," said Aquaman.

"Wouldn't Bruce be Han? He's the one flying the ship," said Flash.

"Keep it up and you'll be a Skywalker," said Aquaman.

"Which one?" asked Flash. "The one people hate or the one people used to like but now sorta hate?"

"That's enough," said Batman. "We're in range of their radio frequencies. Whatever is happening is going down now. Clark take them down, I'm going to find somewhere to land. Reconvene at the cathedral once the city is stable."

* * *

In Diana's mind, the twisted casino Harley Quinn had trapped her in had changed into a hospital-like setting. Diana was no longer held up by cuffed hands. Instead she was strapped nude to an operating table. Quinn herself had changed. She dressed almost like a nurse and held her head by her hair.

"And how's my little patient doing?" laughed Harley, forcing her head in front of Diana's face.

"Let me go," Diana roared, not having the patience required to deal with these delusions.

"Oh but you're so sick," said Harley. "I simply have to give you a thorough examination. And with the help of my assistants."

Shadowy figures rose from the morgue-like room Diana found herself trapped in. They rose from body bags and when the bags gave way Diana gasped in terror as she recognized the faces of the figures. Decomposed as they were she could still recognize them. Her mother Hippolyta, her aunt Antiope, and her first man Steve Trevor. All three loomed over Diana's form as Harley laughed directly into Diana's ear, her tongue licking it lustfully.

"Hey, how about a massage?" laughed Harley.

The corpses then began to place their hands all over Diana's body, as the Amazon princess cried out in fury and terror.

* * *

The streets of Paris became flooded with screaming people. A lumbering white creature of massive stature. It appeared like a giant infant with a massively swollen head and one large red eye.  
It made a fine target for Aquaman's trident.

"Bullseye," the underwater hero yelled as he was set down by Superman.

The alien hero then put Flash on his feet and the scarlet speedster went to work in aiding civilians who might have been caught in the wreckage of the creature's rampage.  
Superman used his own superhuman speed and strength to sweep beneath the creature's legs, throwing if off balance.  
A lesson he had learned from his lethal fight with Doomsday and implemented in his fight with Steppenwolf: speed is a key weapon in fighting larger opponents.  
While his own physical strength would allow him to match the strength of the creature in a head on fight, using his smaller stature and his greater control of his speed would allow him to better control the fight. Better control the fight and prevent civilian casualties. He was still haunted by those killed in Metropolis, the blood as much on his hands as they were on Zod's. He couldn't control the fight then. Zod had control of that fight and people suffered because of it.  
Superman then used his 'freeze breath' to stop the creature from regaining its mobility. Freezing it in a giant block of ice. Of course he had been courteous to have drawn out Aquaman's trident as he had flown around the creature whilst freezing it.

"That was easy," said Aquaman, catching the trident in hand.

"That was just one," said Cyborg, landing alongside the two men. "There are others all over the city. Big, nasty monsters all pouring out of the cathedral."

"About as big as Mr. Marshmallow over here?" asked Aquaman, gesturing to the creature he and Superman just felled.

"It varies," said Cyborg. "At leas that's what police reports are saying."

"And they are nasty," said Flash, honoring his name with his sudden arrival. "These not so fantastic beasts are on a total rampage like something out of a summer blockbuster. I managed to make a few dizzy but that's not going to last."

"The plan can still work," said Superman. "Like Batman said, Aquaman and I can hold off the beasts. Flash, you keep helping civilians and Cyborg, coordinate with the Paris police and see if we can get them to help us set up a barrier around Notre Dame. We keep the fight in one place, we keep civilian casualties to a minimum. If either of you get cornered by one of these things remember, you're smaller, faster, and smarter, use that to your advantage. Confuse them, make their size work against them."

"You know I actually have an 'in' with this big ass lizard thing in the ocean," said Aquaman. "I could just call him up and he'll deal with these posers."

"You're big idea is to bring another giant monster into this already monster infested situation?" asked Flash.

"Dudes, this guy is the king, I swear," said Aquaman.

"No giant monsters," said Superman.

"But he breathes..."

"NO GIANT MONSTERS," the other three yelled in unison.

"Alright then how about a giant ape? I know this island..."

"How would that be any better?" asked Flash. "Apes are vicious. I know I'd never want to fight one."

"You guys don't know what you're missing out on," said Aquaman. "My guy Big G, he's the king, like me."

* * *

After Batman had landed the _Flying Fox_ he swiftly began making his way to the famous cathedral. He had managed to sneak in through the bell tower and soon made his way to the altar room. There he found what appeared to be a mix between a cult ritual and a mad science experiment. With Diana wrapped in a large mesh of dark green tendrils, her eyes glowing orange and he body crackling with power which coursed through the mesh.  
He took note of the possible threats. A woman in dress similar to ancient South American dress, radiating dark green energy. A man in a white lab coat and glasses. And Quinn whom he recognized.  
But oddly enough someone was missing.

"Hey Bats," a voice whispered behind him.

Batman turned only to be caught by some invisible and massive hand. The hidden figure shimmered and revealed himself to Batman. Beneath his cowl the Dark Knight's eyes widened as he gazed upon his old enemy, both familiar and yet unfamiliar to him at the same time. Misshapen and deformed no doubt from the bonding with the demon Incubus. He was a horror that befit his madness. Like a lumbering hulk with bones sticking out from flesh that no longer fit.

"Isn't this a twist," laughed the Joker.

* * *

As the Batman was caught by the Joker and the rest of the heroes caught up in conflict with the other monsters, Joker's men readied the next phase of the plan.  
Canisters of a specialty mix of Joker's own gas and the infamous recipe of one Jonathan Crane with a little enhancements courtesy of Strange and the Enchantress. On cue the canisters blew all over the city, spreading the gas. And thus a new plague descended over the city of Paris.

 **Author's Note:** **Happy Halloween everybody. And as a few treats I peppered more than a few references to some films that are both personal favorites of mine and a few classics. None of which I own, but all of which I hope you enjoy in how I placed them out.  
And don't worry Diana won't be stuck as Harley's plaything for long. She'll get her freedom and her chance for payback soon enough. **


	5. Mad Wonders

**Chapter Five: Mad Wonders.**

Once again the horrid nightmares Diana had found herself trapped in shifted scenery. Still being humiliated with nudity by that wicked clown Harley Quinn, Diana's latest nightmare world was a foul smelling and rundown carnival. She had been dragged along in chains by the same horrid little trolls from her first nightmare. Forced onto a roller coaster with Harley singing a demented tune about the joys of insanity. She was forced to ride through a tunnel depicting the faces of those she had lost to time, to battle, or to the laws of the gods. Separated family, departed friends, and lost love, constantly forced into Diana's vision.

"Enough," roared Diana. "I will not stand for this humiliation."

"You'd have to be able to stand for that deary," laughed Harley when the roller coaster came to a halt in a make shift courtroom.

A jury of carnival freaks laughed and threw foodstuffs at Diana who merely endured the abuse with a furious glare. From a judge's seat Harley Quinn merely laughed at Diana's torment.

"Disorder, disorder in the court," said Harley, banging an oversized mallet. "We are here to call to order the case of the world v. Wonder Woman. Bailiff read the charges levied against the defendant."

The bailiff, a massively fat woman pulled at Diana's chains and lifted her from the car and flung her before the court.

"Diana of Themyscira, you are charged with aiding in the spread of war and misery in the world ever since World War One, how do you plead?" asked Harley.

"What are you talking about?" asked Diana.

"After World War One you didn't put on your armor for almost one hundred years," said Harley. "Allowing a whole big mess of trouble to spring up throughout the century. You know, World War II, Cold War, rise of global terrorism, and the rise of daytime television. Face it girl, you done dropped the ball on that one."

Diana looked down, the last thing on Harley's list made no sense to her, but everything else had come while Diana had been in Man's World. While she said to herself she helped when she could, she knew she should have done more. It was a responsibility owed to her abilities. More than that it was the responsibility she had inherited in a world where the gods were no more.

"Nothing to say to your defense?" asked Harley, smiling from the judge's stand.

Diana indeed said nothing.

"Then the court finds the defendant, guilty as charged," yelled Harley, leaping from the judge's stand and striking Diana with her mallet.

* * *

Batman would never have said fighting Joker before was ever easy. But he's certainly prefer it to being flung around by a Joker that was empowered by a demon god. He stood almost as large as that monster Luthor had created. Even came with his own kinds of bone protrusions. His finger bones shot out from his enlarged fingers and made for a powerful cage from which Batman found it difficult to escape.  
And the enhanced strength certainly did wonders for his pitching as he threw the Dark Knight across the cathedral. Thanks to the protective padding of the suit Batman at least survived, he was sore as hell but survived.  
However this didn't help his situation as he was once again set upon by Joker, slamming his foot on his longtime foe's back, pinning him to the ground.

"It was only a matter of time before you and your friends arrived, Dark Knight," said the man in the lab coat, Hugo Strange.

"But you are too late," said the Enchantress, hovering over to the pinned down Batman. "Wonder Woman's power, mind, and body are ours."

"What have you done to her?" roared Batman in fury.

"Nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you old buddy," said Joker.

* * *

Superman had taken up a de facto leadership role over the remaining members of the League. Following along Batman's plan and utilizing both his and Flash's greater speed, the monsters had been corralled to an evacuated area of the city. Police were already setting up blockades and military forces would be arriving soon.  
So far several of the monsters gathered were a nasty bunch. One nasty piece of work was a large white humanoid figure. It proved to be of considerable strength as it and Superman clashed various punches with their respective fists. The white skinned monster's strength was about matched with the level Superman was allowing himself to use. There were other creatures he needed to help his teammates out with and this was beginning to take too long. He increased his speed and delivered a flurry of furious punches into the torso of the creature, wearing down its stamina.  
After his flurry ended Superman drew back his arm, planted his feet, put his back into the motion, and released one last powerful blow into the white skinned creature's torso. The blow was so powerful it flung the creature high into the until it could not be seen.

"Out of the park," said Flash. "There's you and Babe Ruth."

"Can't beat the Great Bambino," said Superman.

As Flash gave off some clever remark, Superman's ears picked up the sounds of Batman's pained grunts. He made sure to keep an ear out for Bruce in case there was trouble at the cathedral and indeed something was off.

"We might have big trouble," said Superman.

"What do..."

Superman was off before Flash could finish the sentence.

"So rude," he said. "So very rude."

A loud noise behind him made Flash jump around quickly. He found Aquaman standing as if he had recently punched something in a lunge. His eyes followed the trajectory of Aquaman's fist and saw that he had punched a particularly nasty looking, monster man, in the jaw.  
The world caught up to Flash and he caught an eyeful from Aquaman.

"You know for the fastest man alive you can be really damn slow," said Aquaman.

* * *

In Diana's mind she had been placed on a cart, bound tightly at her wrists and her feet. The cart was being dragged throughout the streets of Paris. The city was not as it was in modern day, rather it looked as it did in the time of the Revolution.  
And Diana herself was playing the role of Marie Antoinette, the hated last queen of France, going to face the guillotine. When her cart came to the infamous National Razor, Diana was forced up and tied to the foul instrument of execution. Her head was placed in the appropriate stock and all she had left to wait for was Harley Quinn to drop the blade.  
Diana had no idea what would happen to her real body if the blade struck her here. Perhaps her body in the real world would be nothing more than an empty shell for Harley and the Enchantress to do with as they pleased. It was her own fault for allowing herself to be seduced in such a manner. To be tricked and made helpless. Her mother and aunt Antiope would be so disappointed in her. As disappointed as she was with herself.

"Any last words before you lose that pretty little head of yours Wondie?" asked Harley, placing a basket underneath Diana's head. "Anything to say for those millions who died whom you could have saved? Who you could have saved if you didn't spend a century sulking over some boy toy you'd have worn out long ago by now?"

Diana said nothing, she merely hung her head low.

* * *

In the famous church associated with a certain hunchback, Batman was once again flung against the stone walls. The enhanced protection beginning to wear down and Joker's monstrous from was bearing down on him.  
Batman however was focused on Diana in the mess of mystical wires, her color was fading, he had a bad feeling about what was happening to her. He had to get her out of here quick. But between Joker and Enchantress he'd need a miracle, especially given his state.  
As Joker was about to impale Batman with his long bone fingers, a blur of blue and red broke through the wall and quickly slammed Joker into Enchantress. At the same time picking up Batman and tearing Diana out of the vines.  
It all happened in less than a minute.

* * *

Superman flew his two comrades away from the cathedral and to the iconic Eiffel Tower. Once he set them down Batman finally had a second to process what had happened.

"I'm sure you had it all in hand," said Superman, extending a hand to Batman.

"Less than in usual" said Batman, taking his ally's hand.

The two then knelt down to look over Wonder Woman, noticing how weak she appeared, as well as the orange light in her eyes.

"Her vitals are low," said Superman, looking over her with his X-Ray vision.

"Breathing's shallow," said Batman.

"What were they doing to her?" asked Superman.

"I got a look at their set up," said Batman. "I think maybe they were using her as a power source for some kind of experiment."

"Those monster men," said Superman.

"How are you handling them?" asked Batman.

"The others have them under control," said Superman. "No coordination among them. At least not yet but..."

"Something wrong?" asked Batman.

"Gas bombs," said Superman. "I heard something go off earlier but I was buys fighting this giant white zombie. All over the city, they're spreading."

"Joker's gas," said Batman. "Go take Flash and disperse them I'll stay with Diana."

"Do you want me to send Victor?" asked Superman. "He could help."

"He's busy," said Batman. "Go."

Superman nodded and flew off leaving the Dark Knight with the Amazon Princess. He continued to examine Diana with the combat medical skills he had been sure to develop over his many years of training. There were signs of dehydration and some loss of muscle mass. But of course the biggest issue was the fact that Diana's eyes were glowing orange.  
He recalled how Harley Quinn's eyes appeared the same. There was something between them, something mental.

"Diana," he whispered into her ear. "Whatever she's doing to you, you have to fight it. You're stronger than them. I know you are."

* * *

In Diana's mind the guillotine had broken apart by a great shaking. This left her still bound on the ground. The faux Paris scenery gave way to nothing but darkness and Diana felt cold. Harley's torments had faced her with her losses, her failures, and her weaknesses.  
Those harmed her more than any of the humiliations that Harley had put her through.

"Well...we got a bit of a shake up," said Harley Quinn, walking up to Diana.

"What are you going to do to me now?" asked Diana.

"Do I even need to do anything?" asked Quinn. "Shove a few regretful faces in your mug, bring up some big screw-ups involving mass death and destruction, and you just fall all to pieces. It's a wonder they call you a wonder, wondie."

Diana looked down at the ground in shame before Harley gripped her hair and lifted her head up off the ground. She brought Diana's eyes to meet hers and smiled.

"You know witchy-poo said you had power enough to make you like a big shot Greek goddess," said Harley. "But she said you lost your mojo because some schmuck of a pilot died and you spent so long sad you couldn't really go big and thundery anymore."

Diana recalled her fateful battle with her half-brother Ares. After she had seen Steve Trevor die in a fiery plane explosion the rage she felt had brought from within her a power she had never felt before. Enough to allow her to destroy her wicked brother.  
But since then she hadn't felt the same level of power rise within her. Not even when Steppenwolf bragged about how he had slain many of her sisters shortly after his arrival on Earth. Or when she faced the incredible raw power of a confused Superman after his resurrection.  
For some reason she just could not find it within her to feel that kind of fury. Or awaken that kind of power.

"I know, busted hearts are the worst," said Harley.

She then drove her hand into Diana's chest, tightly gripping around her heart.

"You know Batsy went a little nuts after Mr. J and I had a little fun with a little bird he liked to fly with," said Harley. "Wonder how he'll react when he sees you go."

Diana thought about Bruce, how she had managed to outwit the so called 'World's Greatest Detective' upon their first meeting and their back and forth of information later. How he had returned to her the picture of her, Steve and their friends from the Great War. Then their impromptu partnership after Superman's death. It was challenging given how Bruce still had some air of distance Bruce had about him. Due to his loss of a previous partner whose tarnished uniform was on display in his cave.  
Was this her fate then? To have her armor defaced and placed in display for a friend to mourn and fall into darkness over?

 _"Diana,"_ she heard a voice say, Bruce's voice.

Harley didn't seem to hear the voice, her face never changing from that insane smile of hers.

 _"Whatever she's doing to you, you have to fight it. You're stronger than them, I know you are,"_ Bruce's voice said.

Harley's grip around Diana's heart tightened but even as she groaned in pain Diana still held onto Bruce's words. Bruce was someone like her, someone who was forced to linger on in life after having friends and loved ones torn from them.  
He had fallen into fury while she had fallen into grief. Both feeling as if they were ineffectual against the darkness of the world in one way or another. It formed a bond between them. It was a grim bond but it was a bond none the less.  
Why was she now hearing his voice?  
What was happening truly?  
What were Harley and the Enchantress up to that would demand Batman, and possibly the others, to be present?

* * *

As Batman tended to the unconscious Wonder Woman he saw how Superman had been funneling clouds of Joker gas into the space by means of a wind-tunnel. He continued to hear the sounds of battles against the Monster Men, but the French military had entered the fray and coordinated with Cyborg and Aquaman. Flash was using his speed to help further distract the beasts.  
Between the four of them along with the military Batman felt that at least these mindless hordes would be dealt with soon enough. That would just leave Enchantress and a monstrously empowered Joker to deal with.  
And then there was Wonder Woman. Her breathing had become shallow and she appeared to be suffering some kind of heart trauma.

"Diana, this is your mind Quinn is connected to," said Batman, taking her hand in his and gripping tightly. "She's just a wild animal, you're greater than her. You're an Amazon, a warrior without equal. You can't let her beat you like this. We can't afford to lose you, not now. You are the best we have in this fight. I was ready to die, more than ready, but you showed me why we can't give up, not any one of us. We are a unity, we made a new world together and that world needs you in it."

As Batman continued to try and reach Diana, he heard the flapping of wings. Turning sharply he threw a sharp batarang into the eye of a flying monster man, muscular with dragon-like wings on its back. This seemed to only aggravate the creature and it charged straight towards Batman, whose soreness from his fight with Joker earlier had slowed him down. The creature held the Dark Knight in its claws and flew off, leaving Diana alone in the tower.

"DIANA!" Batman cried as he was being carried away.

* * *

In her dark fantasy world Diana could still hear every word Bruce had spoken. Including that final cry, which sent her heart racing even as Harley held it in her hand.

"Oh, you're excited. It's been fun wondie," said Harley. "But fun time's over."

Harley moved to crush Diana's heart but found it difficult. The heart was beating faster and faster and Harley felt an odd warmth coming from Diana. She looked at Diana's eyes, the misery and humiliation gone, replaced by burning fury and sparks of electricity.

"Uh-oh," said Harley as Diana gave out a war cry so loud it sent her flying, followed by a blinding light.

* * *

In the cathedral Harley gasped awake, to the surprise of her co-conspirators.

"Uh, guys, I think we got a problem," said Harley.

* * *

Batman struggled against the flying creature's claws as the monster flew across the Parisian sky. Even though being released from such a height would most likely result in his death, he refused to go down as prey.  
Suddenly what looked like a bolt of lightning came down on the back of the flying monster man, sending both falling. As he fell Batman felt the monster man's arms tear off and something grip him tightly as the ground came into view.  
The monster man hit the ground and crumbled in the large dent in the road the landing had made. Batman was let down fairly gently, though he was in the mess that was the remains of the winged monster man. He caught his breath and looked at his rescuer.  
Standing nude and proud like the statues of her divine brethren, Diana stood radiating divine energy, electricity crackling all around her sculpted form. Her eyes glowed with a brilliant blue instead of the haunting orange that once filled them.

"Diana?" he asked.

"Bruce," said Diana.

The brilliant glow of divine energy died down and Diana collapsed to her knees. Batman rose and draped his cape around Diana's form, holding her close to his body.

"That woman...is unpleasant," said Diana.

"I know," said Bruce. "Believe me I know. Her boyfriend isn't a peach either. Or their new friends. Are you going to be alright?"

"Enchantress...took a lot of my power," said Diana. "I don't know if I have much more in me after that."

"Don't worry, the others are here,' said Bruce. "I'll get you to the _Flying Fox_ and you can rest until your power comes back."

"Thank you...for...everything," said Diana, pressing her body close to Bruce's armored form.

Bruce and Diana's eyes caught and in the midst of adrenaline brought on by the intense action of the past few minutes, sheer animal urge kicked in for both of them. And that lips of the Amazon Princess of Themyscira caught those of the Dark Knight of Gotham.

 **Author's Note:** **In honor of the one year anniversary of _Justice League_. Troubled production or no I am none the less thankful for its existence. And also I wish to pay respect to the late great Stan Lee, a hero of the comic industry who now resides in some far distant Valhalla.  
Almost a century of nonstop creativity from one man, truly a superhuman feat in and of itself.  
While for some it might seem odd that I'm using a a story for DC characters to honor a man so legendary associated with their fierce competitor Marvel comics, DC themselves have given their salute to Stan Lee for his contribution to the business. Competition be damned they sought to give him the honor he deserved. And indeed Stan Lee himself did a brief run of work for DC, his _Just Imagine_ line in which he had created another alternate universe with his version of classic DC heroes including Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and other key figures of the Justice League. I highly recommend it to all fans of DC, Stan Lee, or comics in general. It is something else to see DC if created by Stan Lee, 'nuff said.  
**


End file.
